Jimmy and Cindy's relationship
Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex are rivals and love interests in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. In the majority of the franchise, Jimmy and Cindy shared a huge rivalry in both academics and physical abilities. They seem to share a love/hate relationship, due to their criticism and competitiveness toward each other, but secret admiration of each other along with it. Jimmy is understandably annoyed with Cindy's insults and teasing, but still sees Cindy as a friend because she keeps him on his feet. Cindy tries to remind Jimmy of all the trouble he's caused and to think his plans through, but in his pride, Jimmy often doesn't listen to her and does what he wants instead. By season three however, they are coming to terms with their feelings, and they slowly drop their rivalry. Cindy picks on Jimmy and his friends less and less, and Jimmy notices the change and begins to attempt at showing her that he returns her feelings. Both are too proud too come clean about it, but do slowly let go of hiding it from each other. Despite that, by the end of the season, both of them clearly knew they had feelings for each other and visa versa. In an interview with the creators it was revealed that if season four had been ordered, Jimmy and Cindy would've finally fully acknowledged how pointless pretending to hate each other was, and would finally end up together (which was implied by the events of season 3, but not shown very much, due to their secrecy about it). Romantic Moments (in order) *In the movie, when they're flying rockets, they turn to each other and exchange smiles. Later, when Jimmy starts crying and feeling sorry for himself, and anxious about fixing his mistakes, she comforts him. *In a sneak preview for the series, there was a Q&A that premiered during the 2002 KCA. One of the the questions was asking Jimmy if he and Cindy secretly liked each other, which Jimmy denied after seeing clips of Jimmy and Cindy moments. *In Normal Boy when his friends attempted to make him smart again. He says Cindy looks kinda cute. *In Birth of a Salesman, Cindy was trying to buy Jimmy from his parents when the Robot Salesman Willie Loman 3000 was bargaining him. *Brobot, in his introductory episode, tells Cindy that he thinks Jimmy likes her. She smiles for a second before Brobot begins to tease. Jimmy denies the accusation, clearly embarrassed. *In Granny Baby Jimmy is in charge of a baby, and Cindy offers to help him, because she says it needs her motherly care. For the rest of the episode, they basically assume parental roles toward the baby, and at one point Cindy even points out Jimmy being fatherly. *In I Dream of Jimmy, Jimmy had to wake Carl from his dream by doing something in the dream that would surprise Carl enough to make him realize it wasn't real life. As soon as Cindy appears, his first thought is to run up and kiss her on the lips, which he does, and throws a disgusted face in Carl's direction after doing so, which did succeed in causing Carl to wake up. Jimmy later says to Carl that it was a "horrible desperate thing" he had to do, but acted very embarassed and guilty when Cindy approached him about it. *During Trading Faces, Cindy mentioned one of them had daydreamed a romantic situation between them, including holding hands as they walk, then kissing. They both insisted they hadn't been the one thinking of that, but the episode implies that had both imagined this at some point. *In Party at Neutron's, Cindy sees Jimmy and Betty dancing and is visibly saddened. She then remarks that she "would never dance with Jimmy if he was the last kid on Earth". Sheen then states that she might just be jealous, and then Cindy threatens to hit him in the mouth. *In The Eggpire Strikes Back, when Cindy realizes that it's her fault Poultra got resurrected, she comes to Jimmy's defense. At the end, she and Jimmy are dancing together. *In Beach Party Mummy, Jimmy carries Cindy on his back, and they exchange smiles. Also, when the torch burns out inside the pyramid, Jimmy accidentally-or perhaps not accidentally-touches Cindy somewhere (we dont see where), which makes her yelp. *During The Retroville 9, they embrace for a victory hug, then push each other away in awkward embarrassment. *In Return of the Nanobots, Jimmy wrote a poem with the intention of breaking his robots by making them name all digits of pi. The poem was: "Cindy sings the body electric, But she's still not as smart as me. She can't even compute the value of pi, Which I know equals three." To say someone sings the body electric is saying you find them attractive (which is a reference to a Whitman poem). Also, at the end of the episode when everyone reappears, Jimmy catches Cindy as she appears in the sky. They smile at each other before he drops her. *Love Potion 976/J has Jimmy accidentally exposed to a love potion, which makes him fall for Cindy. She doesn't know what he does in the episode is not of his own will. So when he asks her out she accepts, and even leans in for a kiss at the end of the date (although Jimmy pulls back). *In Send in the Clones, the French Jimmy clone serenades Cindy, who faints, thinking it's actually Jimmy. When she, Nick, Sheen, Carl, the pie guy and Granny tell Hugh what Jimmy (really the clones) did to them, she says Romantic Jimmy made her heart sing, but then she lies by saying be threatened her. *In Billion Dollar Boy, Jimmy gets jealous when Eustace starts flirting with Cindy, who has developed a crush on him. Later in the robot fight, Cindy realizes that Eustace was just using her to hurt Jimmy and then have Jimmy watch Goddard die. When a heartbroken Jimmy thinks that Goddard has actually died, Cindy especially has a saddened and remorseful expression. *In Foul Bull, Cindy says "If I ever get the hots for that idiot Jimmy, just lock me up!" which is her typical denial of her crush on Jimmy. By this point, Libby knows Cindy likes Jimmy. *In The Science Fair Affair, Cindy puts her hand on Libby's mood CD player and it says that she misses Jimmy badly. *In Win Lose and Kaboom!, they have an arc where they are trying to become better friends and nicer towards each other. Cindy keeps trying to warn Jimmy about the consequences of answering the message on the space rock, but Jimmy doesn't listen and answers the message anyway. When Jimmy causes them to lose the first two events, Cindy tries to vote him off their team, for the sake of the planet. Cindy tries to make amends later, but Jimmy brushes her off, unwilling to forgive her and Cindy reminds him that it's his fault the planets are going to be blown up. April appears to like Jimmy, who flirts back to her throughout the episode, which angers Cindy to the point of her challenging April to a fight. During the race, Jimmy, realizing that he can't do everything on his own, finally trusts Cindy and his friends and lets them help win the race. After winning, Cindy and the others agree to help Jimmy save the other planets and stop Meldar's genocidal reign of terror. At the end Jimmy and Cindy have a talk in the Candy Bar, settling the disagreements between them in that episode. They both lean in to kiss before an abrupt interruption, ruining the moment and leading to another argument. *In The N-Men, Cindy tries to tell Jimmy her feelings but sadly she faints before she gets a chance to. When Jimmy changes back to normal, he barely remembers it, he tries to ask Cindy about it, but he sees that she's dying and gets her and the others back to the lab and revives them. *Before the filming of a romantic scene between Jimmy and Cindy's characters in Lights! Camera! Danger!, Cindy accuses him of having planned it in order to kiss her. He argues that he hadn't, but tells her to "Just make sure you do justice to the material," and gives her a flirtatious smile and a wink. Jimmy smiles a little as he leans in, after Cindy had closed her eyes. Cindy got angry when he pulled back, and said that she had been "in the moment". *In The Tomorrow Boys, Jimmy and Cindy are married in the bad future and Jimmy screams at the top of his voice. It is unknown if they actually are married in the good future, since Cindy's good future isn't shown. However it has been confirmed that at the very least, she will be around Jimmy. *During Stranded, they reveal some feelings to each other, after severely letting their guard down since they were alone. They spend all their time together while on the island. Jimmy gives Cindy a pearl, and they watch the sunset together. They also hold hands and flirt sweetly throughout the episode. At the end, they decide to go to Australia together (alone). *In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, Cindy wanted to enter the school dance show with Jimmy but was discouraged when she heard him saying to Carl and Sheen that he thought it was lame. She tries to ask him anyway, and Jimmy accepts before she even finishes asking, but this was because he was concerned about Sheen. She then becomes concerned about Jimmy's odd behavior. *In My Big Fat Spy Wedding Cindy is frequently distracted by Jimmy's appearance (he is wearing a suit and bowtie). She calls him handsome and a "hunk muffin". During the wedding, she films Jimmy and starts saying amorous things about him. At the end of the wedding, Cindy catches the bouquet, looks Jimmy up and down and bites her lip. He smiles back flirtatiously before they both look away awkwardly and Cindy throws the bouquet to someone else. *In One of Us, Cindy asked what Jimmy was doing at Betty's house several times. She didn't act angry like usual, but acted a bit embarassed asking. He always replied that it was nothing. *In Vanishing Act, Cindy showed obvious jealousy of Betty, as Jimmy flirted with her. She yelled at both of them for it, which made Betty decide to pull Cindy aside and let her know she was aware of their feelings for each other. She told her to stay out of her face and Jimmy was hers. She whispers a "Yes!" to herself after Betty leaves. *In King of Mars, Cindy tries to flirt with Jimmy and gets angry when he ignores her. Jimmy later admits to her that the only reason he was ignoring her was because she was distracting him and he admits he thinks she's very smart and pretty. *In League of Villains, Libby confirms that Cindy is in love with Jimmy but being unwilling (and too proud) to admit it. She says Libby's the same towards Sheen, which she denies (even though she and Sheen got together in a previous episode), but the girls then exchange a knowing look. Later, when everyone is about to be killed, Cindy stutters while trying to confess her feelings to Jimmy. Jimmy rushes off to save them, but lets her know he knew what she was saying, kissing her on the cheek. At the end of the episode, he takes her hand as they walk into the Candy Bar together. *In Lady Sings the News Jimmy flirts with Cindy, and they are caught by Libby. Their secret relationship is then revealed to the kids at school, to their embarrassment. At the end of the episode, Jimmy kisses her for the first time. Category:Relationships